


Broken and Bruised

by Fangirl_Jess



Series: Phoenix [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick grayson centric, F/F, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wally West needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Jess/pseuds/Fangirl_Jess
Summary: Danielle 'Dani' Grayson ran away from Gotham and her family to escape from a powerful corporation,known as the court of owls, that's hunting for her head. Now, five years later, Danielle must return to the city she's tried to forget long ago so she can stop the court from massacring thousands of citizens however past relationship and trauma make this task a little harder to accomplish.(Inspired by: the idea of Hydra and their plan in Captain America Winter Soldier and the TV show, White Collar)





	1. NOVEMBER 5TH 2015 - UNKNOWN

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this book, I've had this idea floating around my head so I thought it was time to try and write it down. The first ,like three, chapters will be presented before the main narrative of the book and it may be a bit slow to get started but i'm planning this book to be a start of a series of books.

NOVEMBER 5TH 2015  22:17 PM

Paris.

Europe’s most enchanting capital.

A city that represented mankind’s greatest achievements.

Love, art, diversity and history.

_No wonder it’s called the City of Light_

A young woman thought this as she gazed at the dancing,fluorescent beams of light that mingled with the pouring rain, pounding on the window of the small café. 

This young woman looked to be in her early twenties and many would describe her as a greek goddess. She had bleached, champagne coloured hair which when glanced at looked natural however when observed, dark coloured strands of hair could be seen showing people that it wasn’t her original colour. This fell gracefully across her petite shoulders and framed her lean but muscular body; secretly littered with scars,slashes and scratches merging with her skin which had a permanent tan,giving the impression that she had been travelling around the world for years.

The most memorable thing about her appearance though, was her glistening,sapphire eyes like stars in an ebony sky. However these eyes were windows to a damaged and poisoned soul, matching her corporal body.

“Sara ?” 

Sara snapped out of her deep train of thoughts and looked at the voice , who had interrupted her daydream. It was Alice, her boss.

Alice was a middle aged woman that ran the café at the edge of Paris. At first, many would portray her as the stereotypical boss; stern,harsh and a stickler for the rules however ,once you got to know her, she could be understanding,caring and wise.

“ _Just like Br...my last boss”_  

“Vous regardez cette fenêtre depuis un moment maintenant” Alice stated, raising her left eyebrow.

The staff called it the ‘foul frown’ which didn’t make sense to Sara because she wasn’t actually frowning, “ _At least it’s better than brooding”._ Sara thought.

“Je suis désolé Alice, ça n'arrivera plus” Sara apologised, quickly going over to the table nearest to her and cleaning up the coffee stains, left by the last customer. She squeezed the rag, which she picked up from bucket next to her, to remove the excess water and rubbed the table surface until all the imperfections were gone, “ _Stop getting nostalgic, D-Sara.”_

“Vous devriez aller à la maison, _”_ Alice suggested, “Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici.”

"Non c'est bon" Sara objected, not looking up from the table and kept cleaning it.

Sara’s instincts flared up as she felt Alice softly place her hand on top of hers,stopping her from cleaning, “Sara, go home.” Alice stressed.

Looking upon Alice’s rusted and soulful eyes, Sara knew there was no winning this argument.

“Ok” Sara said as she dropped in the overused rag into the same bucket as before; sighing ,she went towards the café’s entrance to pick up her belongings: her worn out green coat and purse.

The two women bid each other farewell as the younger of the two stepped out into the cold November night. 

Water drops drizzled and poured down onto the old fashioned cobblestones, reflecting the artificial lights scattered around the street. Despite it being late at night, the city never died; the stoned pathways were covered in a range of people of all sizes and skin colours, dispersed across the street. Sara shivered as she felt the cold and wet air sweep into her coat; She wrapped her arms around her small structure of a body and hurriedly walked towards her dingy apartment while her sapphire eyes scanned the faces around her in suspicion, looking for any recognition or reaction by her appearance.

Sara’s apartment complex was a out of date building that had rusted and decayed over time while the painting ,on the inside, was dull and chipped. Alice had offered a better place to stay which was in Sara’s budget however this apartment was the best since it was much closer to the cafe “ _and it’s discreet.”_

The metal stairs creaked as Sara climbed up them to reach her apartment on the top floor; the sounds echoed off the walls, the only sound that could be heard which was a great contrast from the never ending, loud city outside.

When Sara arrived at her desired floor, she felt the hair on her neck stand up and a strange tug in her stomach; it reminded her of a voice from her past, _“ Always trust your instincts, it’ll become your best asset in battle.”_. As she slowly opened the door to her apartment, Sara reached down to get a small dagger from her boot.

Once the door was fully open, it revealed a man sitting on the far left of the room in an uncomfortable,cheap armchair. The room may have been dark however the man’s face was perfectly captured by the moonlight coming from the nearby window. This man looked to be in his 50s due to having all white hair however his muscular body gave the impression of someone in their 20s, underneath the orange and black armour. Just like Sara, he was littered with scars which showed he had faced many battles throughout his time; the most recognisable was the one on his eye that was covered by an eyepatch.

“Hello Danielle”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> 1\. Vous regardez cette fenêtre depuis un moment maintenant - You're looking at this window for a while now  
> 2\. Je suis désolé Alice, ça n'arrivera plus - I'm sorry Alice, it will not happen again  
> 3\. Vous devriez aller à la maison - You should go home  
> 4\. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici - There is not much to do here  
> 5\. Non c'est bon - No it's fine


	2. NOVEMBER 5TH 2015 - DANIELLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As an old enemy of Danielle's resurfaces back into her life with a job opportunity from Amanda Waller , repressed memories about the Court of Owls and Bruce are brought into the light.

NOVEMBER 5TH 2015 22:31 PM

_Shit_

Without looking away, Danielle closed the wooden door slowly while keeping the small dagger raised, “ Hello Slade” Danielle said, cautiously approaching the light which revealed Slade’s face in full force, “ _Great, it wasn’t my imagination.”_

Slade’s blue-grey eye flickered to the small weapon, clenched in Danielle’s hand, “ You do realise that dagger won’t do any damage to me.” He stated.

Sapphire eyes stared at the blue grey eye with a history of resentment however unknowing trust as well, “ _If he was sent here to kill me then he could of easily done it earlier.”_ Danielle pondered as she softly placed the lethal weapon back into her boot. “ Start talking,” she ordered, “ why are you here ?”

Slade rolled his eyes at Danielle’s attempt at interrogating him, “ You’re trying too hard  to be your old man, kid,” He deadpanned.

Danielle winced  at the slight reminder of Bruce, she didn’t want to remember the way she left things with him. She didn’t want to remember their last phone call, when he pleaded for her to tell him her location ( _“ Dani, please just tell me where you are… we can sort this out at home”)_ and she didn’t want to imagine his facial expression after she hung up on him and dropped that burner phone in the trash...just like their relationship. “Slade”  Danielle said as she clenched her fists, warning him that she was at breaking point. 

Raising his hands to surrender, Slade carefully rose from his seat and walked to Danielle like she was a wild animal, “ Alright, Waller sent me,” He explained, “ I was in the country doing a job and she knew we had history even if it’s not the best. She wants you to join her big government corporation as a secret agent, that’s all I know because the rest is ‘confidential’.”

Danielle smirked at Slade explanation, “Wow, the great Slade Wilson has become Amanda Waller’s lap dog.” She provoked, walking away from him. 

Suddenly Slade’s hand roughly grabbed Danielle’s arm, abruptly stopping her movement. “Watch it kid,” Slade warned, “ I’ve got a soft spot for you but that doesn’t mean I won’t break every bone in your body ,if you disrespect me.” Slade backed up his claim by tightly squeezing Danielle’s arm.

Danielle ripped her arm out of his grasp but nodded in understanding, “ _This is not the time to get in an argument, I can’t run the risk of causing a scene.”_ she thought.

“I’m not her lap dog, I’m getting paid a heavy sum for this small job” Slade corrected, observing Danielle’s apartment and not looking at her face which made her analyse his behaviour.

“For a well known mercenary, you’re a bad liar,” Danielle countered, “ and Waller wouldn’t use money to bribe someone; she would emotional manipulate them so she could get what she wants without giving up any assets herself, she does it to everyone.” Waller always did remind her of Slade back when she was his apprentice by the way he would manipulate her to do his bidding or her friends and family would be exposed or killed. Waller also reminded her of Bruce as well and his resilience in desperate situations, something she could never imitate.

“What she got on you then ?” Slade questioned, raising his eyebrow and smirking in unison. Danielle froze in response as the power and control shifted to Slade.She knew Slade was smart and could of figured everything out before this but her foolish heart hoped he didn’t ; the evidence was there: Nightwing disappearing for 2 years after allegedly attacking Batman and Danielle Grayson’s spontaneous trip,travelling the world.

“What makes you think she’s got anything on me ?” Danielle weakly objected, her voice cracking with emotion repressed for 2 years.

“Well Nightwing mysteriously disappeared after being seen attacking Batman and hasn’t resurfaced for 2 years,” Slade answered, “and if something didn’t occur then you wouldn’t be hiding in France with an alias.”

“ _I knew he was good but I forgot he was that good,”_ Danielle thought as she sat down on the dull,rough sofa in front of the window. Sighing, she discreetly tried to wipe the tears away, not wanting to show vulnerability, “Great deduction. Let’s just say I got on the bad side of a powerful corporation that have an obsession with owls  and now they’re hunting my ass.” Danielle said, confiding in Slade.

Silence ran through the apartment, after Danielle’s slight confession. Danielle was biting her fingers, trying to avoid Slade’s uncaring stare; a nasty habit that Alfred tired to get rid off and it did work for the vigilante life however not for Danielle Grayson.

“Your Old Man doesn’t know where you are does he ?” Slade asked.

“No, he doesn’t. I haven’t talked to him in 2 years.” Danielle quietly admitted, burning from guilt and shame.

“Look I didn’t come here to open old wounds or for you to spill your guts,” Slade disclosed, “ I came to pass on a message from Waller and from what you’ve said, her deal sounds pretty good.”

Slade crouched down in front of Danielle so she was looking at him while he was making his opinion on the situation clear, “ _Always wants to be the centre of attention._ ”

“Her deal gives you the protection from this ‘corporation’ that’s hunting for your head and it allows you to go back to doing something you really enjoy. Plus you have a lot of potential that shouldn’t be wasted on being a waitress in a dingy cafe on the corner of Paris.” Slade said persuasively.Once finishing off his statement, he stood up and took out a blank white card with two phone numbers, “ The first one is Waller’s untraceable number so you can get in contact with her; the second one is mine , in case you need my special skills against whatever is chasing you or a new alias if shit hits the fan.” He explained.

Slowly, Danielle took the card and observed the contrast between the two numbers; one was perfectly printed in bold text so it could be clearly seen while the other was scrawled down in still smudge able pen, showing it was recently done, “ _He must of written it down, during my slight breakdown._ ” 

“Asking you for ‘help’ requires money that I don’t have.” Danielle joked with a half hearted smile, “ _Don’t think I’ve properly smiled in years._ ”

Danielle glanced up at Slade’s face to see shock written on it, an unusual sight, however it was quickly replaced by his memorable smirk, “ _It’s probably cause I ignored his comment implying he would kill someone._ ”

“I’ll give you a discount.” Slade responded sarcastically. He casually walked over to the window, in front of Danielle, and opened it, “See ya, Kid.” He said.

“Wait !” Danielle blurted out, stopping Slade who was in the midst of leaving with one leg already planted on the roof of the neighbouring building, “Why are you being so…nice” She wondered.

Shrugging, Slade suggested, “ Maybe I’m getting sentimental in my old age.”  He saluted Danielle and climbed out of the window, leaving Danielle alone once again. 

She fiddled with the small white card in hand, deep in thought about what her decision should be. To be honest the idea of working with Waller was slightly appealing, she missed being Nightwing and helping people but the risk and fear of the Court of Owls was too great. 

Danielle’s fists clenched around the bleached  piece of card, the sharps corners piercing her hand, while her eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught of repressed but blurry memories.

_All she could see were the porcelain, white walls around her due to the blinding artificial light above her strapped down body.She tried to move,struggle and fight against  paralysing straps however the poison pumping in her veins, made her movements sluggish and weak._

_“...Operation...activate... !” A blurred,shadowed figure commended from the corner of the lab,it’s voice flicking in and out of existence. Danielle turned her head to look at the figure however dizziness overwhelmed her senses and everything faded into darkness._ _When she regained consciousness, the shadowed figure loomed over and observed her like a rat in a maze. Despite being blurred, the figure’s eyes were very clear; yellow,calculating and cold orbs  that stared into her soul through her glassy eyes, making it shrivel and squirm._

_Danielle choked on the words struggling to worm their way out her throat, “Pl...Plea..se” She stuttered, her voice hoarse from screaming._

_“Shhh” the shadow said gently, it’s hand coming to caress her cheek, “it’ll be over soon, sweet Talon.”_

_All of sudden her vision went red as pain invaded every nerve in her system like a thousand needles penetrating her body. She felt cold liquid,most likely blood, stream down her face in unison with her seizuring body. The only noise she could hear was her own screams._

_“BRUCE !”_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here ! Thank you for all the support and kudos that the first chapter got, I am so excited to get this story going. In this chapter, Slade may seem a bit OC; this because I am unsure where I should take his character in this story. Should I make him an ally or an enemy to Danielle ? Leave your suggestions in the comments.


	3. NOVEMBER 8th 2015 - DANIELLE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle meets Amanda Waller to discuss a job opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is scene is based off the restaurant scene in DCEU Suicide Squad because despite the movie may flaws, Viola Davis portray of Amanda Waller was amazing and accurate. This means you may recognise that some lines are from the movie and are owned by Warner Bros.

NOVEMBER 8th 2015 20:55 PM 

The rain was crashing down onto the crowded streets of bustling people in Chicago, many were running to their destinations to avoid the violent assault of water hurtling down. The famous Windy City’s phosphorescent lights shimmered against the abyss of the night, creating an atmosphere of buzzing life however this wasn’t the case in one restaurant.

This specific restaurant was empty except for  two individuals who were invisible to the busy crowds outside due to the crimson, thick curtains obscuring the view. The two individuals were Amanda Waller and Danielle Grayson.

Waller ripped into the slab of meat on her plate with the same ferocity as a snake when encountering it’s prey. As the meat was slashed,  the remaining blood squirted out the once alive beast, coating the ivory plate.

Danielle rubbed her hands subconsciously, watching the red streams, remembering the same colour cover her hands so many times before.

_ 1..2..3 _

_ Talon scrubbed frantically, trying to wash away the crimson blood under the burning flood of water, “  _ _ Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood clean from my hand?” She thought, glimpses of  a foggy memory flash into her mind about a young boy and his latest English assignment. _

_ Talon wondered  why she was even trying to get rid of the blood smeared onto her smooth hands; the man deserved to die, he went against the Court of Owls but as the Talon saw his lifeless body collapse to the ground, a recognisable stern voice flashed into her mind, “WE DON’T KILL”. This voice brought warm and life into her dried up soul despite it sounding unwelcoming, “That’s because they didn’t know..” _

_ That name it was at the tip of her tongue, she knew it. _

_ How did she know it ? _

Danielle snapped back to reality abruptly, sensing the familiar sensation of her nails piercing the palm of her hand; Something that had become a natural occurrence to her every time someone reminded her of..that experience, “  _ A sign of weakness” _

“The world seems to go shit and you still sit there looking like the cat who eat the canary.” Danielle joked.

“I’ve eaten a lot of canaries, even some owls on occasion” Waller quipped, smirking as Danielle tried and failed to suppress the obvious flinch.

“I’m sure you didn’t just invite me here to talk about birds” Danielle said, drinking the red wine next to her. Grayson was never a person interested in alcohol, she only drank at Bruce’s galas and charity balls but throughout these 2 years her tolerance for alcohol had increased a great deal, from one glass champagne to an entire bottle of tequila.

Finishing the last of her feast, Waller slammed a hefty binder onto the table, the noise echoing through the vacant restaurant. The binder front cover was completely clear except for the bold red text that read ‘TOP SECRET’. Danielle moved the official folder towards her and scanned the contents.

The contents were various profiles of different people with special skills, specialising in hacking to martial arts. Each person varied with age, diversity and gender, “ _ Stefon Price...Ariela Matusevitch...Naseem al-Jamal...Freya Stephens...Kira Min-Seo.” _

“I’ve been building a Task Force for the last 3 years, recruiting people from around the world with attributes that enline with mine and the country’s needs. This force will deal with covert and infiltration missions so secrets can stay secret.” Waller disclosed.

“And let me guess, you want me to lead them or at least be part of it.” Danielle said flatly.

“I’m giving you exactly what you want.” The government official asserted, “ A chance to blend into the shadows where only a few will know your name, you’ll become a ghost. You’ll have no more aliases or a change of hairstyle; This deal also has the added benefit of doing something good and heroic again, don’t you want that , Nightwing ?”

The Romani was silent as she glanced down at the binder one last time, “ Will I have to,” She hesitated, “kill anyone ?”

“You can’t make an omelet without breaking a few eggs.” Waller said bluntly, “ but that’ll only happen if you fail the mission.”

“And what’s the consequence, if I do fail ?” Danielle asked cautiously.

“I’ll be the consequence “ The hard headed woman warned, her charcoal eyes staring through the individual across from her.

Danielle sighed, she had to take this deal ,despite some cons, it’s the best she going to get and it allows her to stop running. “If I agree to this, I can not enter or be seen in Gotham.” She stressed.

“As long as your interests correlate with mine.” Waller stated.

“Then we have a deal.” Danielle agreed, shaking Amanda’s hand; allowing her life to change for better or worse ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that is the end of the sort of prequel. The rest of the story will be set in 2018 (3 years later) which means the main plot will start. YEY !


	4. JANUARY 11TH 2018- ALFRED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Tim have a long over due conversation, one morning.

JANUARY 11th 2018 10:15 AM 

Alfred did not believe in superstition. He did not believe the philosophy that black cats were an omen of death or walking under ladders were bad luck.

He did believe, however, that Wayne Manor was alive.Not in the sense that it had organs and was able to walk around on all fours in the middle of the night; he believed it was alive due to it’s aura.

It seem this ‘aura’ represented the state of the people in habituating the immense structure. When Thomas and Martha Wayne were alive, the aura was constantly warmth and love however this all changed when these two loving parents were shot down in a dingy alley. After that the aura became dark and silent for many years until the arrival of Bruce’s first ward, Danielle Grayson.

The same ward who ran away from her family and disappeared off the face of the Earth.

One night she was in the cave, recovering from her terrible ordeal and then all that was left in the morning was a note saying ‘ _I’m Sorry...I’m poison. Don’t look for me.’_

It has been 5 years since the old butler had seen Miss Danielle. 5 years since he had seen that mischievous smile of hers. 5 years since the trapeze in the cave had been used.

And every night for 5 years, the same butler prayed for her safe return.

But she never returned...  

Alfred had already failed one child, was he doomed to fail another ?

Maybe things would of worked out if Miss Danielle stayed at Master West’s apartment then trying to get a zeta tube to Blüdhaven,maybe that would stop the Court of Owls kidnapping her.

Perhaps if Jason survived-No. He can not focus on what ifs; that just leads into spiral of despair and misery, he has seen the consequences of that countless times.  

He should focus on the dishes or on the other young master ,still alive and in the manor, whose head is about to fall in his cereal bowl for the tenth time, this morning.

“Master Timothy” Alfred addressed, still having his gaze planted on the chores in front of him.

The person addressed blinked sleepily at Alfred,trying to stop his heavy eyelids closing once more. An attempt to hide how tired he really was from the watchful eyes of the butler.

“If your goal for today, is to drown yourself in milk and soggy fruit loops. Then I think you have succeeded.” Alfred said, sarcasm filling his voice.

Guilty, Tim looked down at the wooden dining table and slowly pushed away his ruined breakfast. Alfred knew about Tim’s recent activities at night, staying in the cave for hours until retiring into his room so he can do his school work. Of course Alfred tried to help however Tim didn’t live at the manor and wasn’t present around the clock; he was either at his own house,with the team or at the manor. So any precious time the butler had with him, he made sure he was sleeping adequately.

“I’m sorry.” Tim apologised.

Alfred sighed as he carefully placed the last ,now sparklingly, clean dish to the side. He walked over to the teenager and sat down in the chair next to him,“Is this because of Miss Danielle ?” He asked. The Englishman had suspected it had something to do with the long lost ward, Tim had been devastated when Danielle went missing and blamed himself for it.

Tim kept his gaze down to the mahogany table as he bit his lip and nodded, shyly.

“I’ve been investigating the Court of Owls,” He confessed, playing with his hands, “ I thought ,maybe, if I found them and put an end to their organisation, Dani would come back. I guess I can't even do that. ”

Decrepit, callus hands took in the younger man’s hands as a sign of compassion, “Master Timothy, it wasn’t your fault.” Alfred assured, someone had to said that to the boy, he was sure Master Bruce hadn’t.

The third robin sniffled, “I-” he hesitated, “I wish I could of done more at the time, you know ?” For the first time this morning, slivered eyes stared at Alfred, glistening with unshed tears.

“Everyone could look back at past events and think what they did was wrong but that won’t achieve anything. Some say it’ll help to prepare us for future events but throughout my long life I have come to realise that it only hinders the solution and adds unbearable pressure onto our shoulders; pressure that not even superheroes, like you Master Timothy, can handle,” Alfred advised, “You did the best you could, you figured out who kidnapped Danielle and why, without that it might of taken months to find her.”

“It didn’t stop her from leaving.” Tim countered

“I don’t think anyone could stop her leaving,”  The wise butler consoled the teenager, “ After what happened to her, I think she needed to some time alone to figure who she is again. So I can understand despite how painful it is.”

The room grew quiet as these two different souls wallowed in their shared pain and grief.


	5. JANUARY 11TH 2018 - KIRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hacker, Kira Min-Seo, of Waller's team brings some bad news for Danielle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you remember from the last chapter, I listed a bunch of names when Danielle was reading Amanda Waller's file. Those are the OCs that will appearing in this story.  
> However they will only be background characters and rarely have any chapters in their POV.  
> The main one you need to remember is Kira which is why this is her POV

JANUARY 11th 2018 12:15 PM

Kira Min-Seo has been described in many ways throughout her life: unique, special,obsessive however what some call paranoia, she calls observant. If you just looked the facts were there like FDA is withholding the cure for cancer or the attacks on 9/11 were an inside job.While others may have described her personality as ‘unique’, her appearance was the complete opposite; Kira defines her appearance as standard. The standard long,straight,ebony hair  with the standard coffee eyes combined with a small, slim body. The perfect escape.

In Kira’s experience anything associated with the term standard, really meant invisible and Kira loved being invisible. Invisible meant you could do anything you want without being accused because you look ‘normal’. However that lead to the question,  _ why do you work for the government ? _

The answer to that was ‘  _ be inside the organisation because that’s the last place they would expect yo _ u  _ to be’   _ plus being specifically in Waller’s division gave the advantage of being out of the government database so she could become a ghost literally.

Sighing, Kira flicked a stray strand of hair out of her face as she waited for the elevator to descend to her destination, the gym. Growing up, Kira never dreamed she would enter a gym, willing; all her time was spent on computers and hacking however now it seemed that all she does is spend time in the gym. Well she never exercised, she just watched others do it.

“I swear I go to the gym everyday to get her” The hacker muttered; hearing that repetitive,familiar sound coming from the room, the minute she exited the elevator. 

As expected when opening the door, after doing her regular routine of checking  the doorway for any invisible lasers or spy bugs because you can’t be too careful, Kira sees Danielle using a salmon ladder , doing her normal pull ups.

Kira tilted her head as she watched the leader of their task force go higher and higher. Mesmerised, the hacker tightly clutched  the tablet in her arms with Waller’s newest instructions , “ _ God if she wasn’t straight as a pencil, I would bang her to entirety _ .”   

Danielle smirked down at Kira with amusement, which confused her, “ _ Can she read minds as-” _

“I said that out loud, didn’t I ?” Kira asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Yeah,” Danielle chuckled, jumping down from the ladder with bar in hand, “I’m flattered though.”

“We’ve spent nearly 3 years together, you should be used to my awkward tendencies,” Kira joked, taking Danielle’s bar and exchanging it with the tablet, “I’m used to yours and that’s a difficult task to do.”

“Ouch,” The ex superhero said, fake pouting. She gazed down at the tablet, her face frowning  while she processed the information on the screen, “New mission, already ?” 

“Waller really doesn’t know the definition of a break,” The Korean hacker responded, sarcastically, “Maybe we should persuade her to have a ‘mission’ on a tropical island, with warm weather and amazingly  beautiful girls in bikinis.”

Danielle smiled, “ Well, we sadly can’t do that ; opportunity is missed by most people because it is dressed in overalls and looks like work.”

“Thomas Edison, very good.” Kira complimented.

“I only know that because you say it to me every time I complain about waking up early.” Danielle countered with a cheeky smile, her sapphire eyes glinting with mischief.

After getting to know Danielle these years, Kira realised there were two sides to her. One was the fearless leader, which the hacker was first introduced, who never backed down from a fight  and was ruthless when completing a mission. But as the months went by, Kira learnt Danielle’s other side: funny,loyal and hopeful. She preferred the easy going side despite her fearless side being badass. 

The person in question commented, “ God you remind me of Ti-”

Danielle stopped suddenly and the eyes that held so much cheer minutes ago glazed over like she was revealing a painful memory. “Nevermind” she mumbled and glanced back down at the tablet.

Kira frowned; despite knowing Danielle for around 3 years, she didn’t know that much about her. All she knew was that she had some connection to the superhero community and she used to be a police officer in Blüdhaven. She didn’t even know her real name, she said it was Danielle Jones but Kira knew it wasn’t because anyone who worked in this business never tells others their real name; if someone did then that would just be stupid. However ,even though she didn’t know the elusive woman well, Kira Min-Seo trusted her.

She truly believed that she was there to do good so the Korean didn’t pry and let things be cause they all had shit to deal with.

If they didn’t, they wouldn’t be here in the first place.

“Have you read this ?” Danielle inquired, still studying the mission details, interrupting Kira’s train of thought.

“No,” Kira answered, “Waller said it was for your eyes only.”

Danielle rubbed her head in frustration while her muscle tensed up; while rereading the confidential data; Kira noticed her fists slowly grip the tablet tightly, making the piece of technology crack from the pressure put on it. But what really confused Kira were her eyes because while the rest of her body showed the emotion anger ; her eyes showed a mix of emotions: shock,fear and betrayal. “ _ Eyes are the windows to the soul.” _

This mission must be really bad.

“Gather the team !” The leader commanded,clenching her teeth, “ I need to speak with Waller.”

She shoved the damaged technology back into the hacker’s hands and stormed out, leaving a hurricane behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter x  
> Kira's character is inspired by Mozzie from the TV show 'White Collar' so if you haven't watched that, I would recommend it but it doesn't affect the plot of the story in any way.
> 
> As I said OCs will play a background character so they'll rarely get a chapter but I used this so you can get a bit of insight on who she is and her role in this story.


	6. JANUARY 11TH 2018- AMANDA WALLER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda Waller and Danielle have a heated argument about the team's newest mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is quite short. This because I found it quite difficult to write in Waller's POV since I don't know much about her origins. I did try to do some research beforehand but I still apologise if this chapter isn't that well done.

JANUARY 11TH 2018 12:22 PM

Amanda Waller was known everywhere for her merciless and ruthless personality combined with a brilliant mind. So it wasn’t a surprise to her, when Grayson stormed into her office with a hellish rage. She knew the minute she sent that confidential data to Min-Seo, Grayson would object strongly.

Despite the ex superhero’s wrath, the business woman kept her gaze at the computer, ignoring her.

“What the hell are you playing at !” Danielle demanded, her voice lowering several pitches to level that seemed unnatural.

The only response was Waller’s brief glance at her before returning back to her work. Waller had been working in this brutal,ferocious business for awhile now  and one thing she had learnt was that feelings and emotions were a weakness; this was the only fault with Grayson, even though she was great leader and detective, emotions clouded her judgement repeatedly. It didn’t help she had some post traumatic disorder which could compromise the mission, fortunately that hadn’t happened over these 3 years.

“We had a deal,” She hissed, her anger seething out,her sapphire eyes blazing with fury, “ No missions in Gotham !”

“And I agreed to that as long as it benefits me,” Waller countered, finally giving Grayson her undivided attention, “And this mission benefits me greatly.”

Danielle sighed in frustration and leaned further over the table, into Waller’s personal space, “You know what will happen to me, if I set foot into that city.”

“The court hasn’t been seen in 3 years.” Waller claimed.

“Just because something disappears, doesn’t mean it’s gone,” Grayson doubted, “You of all people should know that.”

Waller knew the risk of having Danielle in Gotham, not only could the court find her but the Bat could, and that wouldn’t end well. Her and the Bat did not have the best relationship, that was publicly known by everyone, and she suspected he knew his daughter  was working for her. She wasn’t about to lose the best leader she has had in while just because Batman wants one of his toys back. The resilient woman got up from her desk and strode over to the leader of Task Force, facing her eye to eye, “ You are going to do this mission,” She commanded, her black eyes still maintaining eye contact, “You owe me, I’ve done a lot for you over these years so it is  your best interest to stay on my good side.” 

She could see waves of emotion hidden behind Grayson’s neutral face as the threat sunk in, “ I could easily let slip some identities.” She taunted.

“Alright, I’ll do the mission.” Danielle said gritting her teeth,trying to contain the rest of her anger.

Smirking, Amanda walked back to her desk and sat down to continue her remaining work, satisfied with Grayson reaction, “You can leave now.” 

Danielle was about to leave however she hesitated when she reached the towering wooden doors, “You know the court isn’t the only problem in Gotham, what happens if I see them ?” She wondered, turning to look Waller one last time.

“I’m sure you’ll know what to do.” Amanda said, giving her brief glance making Grayson leave with her dark,twisted demons.

“ _ Hopefully you know what you are doing, Waller.” _


	7. JANUARY 11TH 2018 - DANIELLE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and the Task Force discuss the new mission,given by Waller.

JANUARY 11TH 2018 13:02 PM

Many would say that Danielle overreacted however she thought her reaction was well justified…

Ok,maybe she overreacted a little bit but what was Waller playing at. She knows Gotham is dangerous for her so why take the risk ?

It’s been 3 years and she still hasn’t figured out Waller’s endgame.

“ _ Maybe that’s why you’re so angry”  _ A gut feeling said, sounding remarkably like a old wise butler, “ _ Maybe you are using that to hide your true feelings on the situation.” _

Sighing, Danielle rubbed her head in stress as she leaned onto the bleached ivory walls ,outside the board room, for support. There were two things she could do; she could either complete the mission and risk going to Gotham or she could run away like she always does. However if Waller found her before, she could do it again. She was a officially cornered and Waller knew it. 

Compromising herself, Grayson walked through the double doors of the boardroom to see the Task Force sitting there waiting for her presence. Ariela Matusevitch and Freya Stephens were both arguing again over Freya’s love life while Kira was trying to convince Naseem Al-Jamal that the government were reptiles; and while this was all occurring Stefon Price was cleaning his favourite pistol in the corner, not getting involved like he always did.   

“Hey D,” Ariela greeted cheerfully as she saw Danielle enter the room, “ Don’t you agree that Chris would be great for Freya.”

Freya pushed her playfully, “ Don’t bring her into this.” 

Danielle laughed and tilted her head, pretending she was deeply thinking, “I was thinking more of Rhys, I mean have you seen how she drools over him.”

Ariela chuckled loudly while Freya grumbled.  

“Dani, you’re here.” Kira chirped, “Please back me up on this.”

Naseem growled and pulled his ebony hair in frustration, “She thinks the government are reptiles !”  He exclaimed.

“It makes sense, if you think about it,” Kira argued in her defence, “ Waller is cold blooded like a reptile.”

Naseem was perplexed at how Kira actually believed this, so perplexed he couldn’t think of a retort. Kira took this as a victory and grinned at Danielle happily.

“Alright we got another mission from Waller today.” Danielle announced going to the front of the room.

Stefon scoffed from the corner making all heads turn to him, “No kidding, we wouldn’t be here if there wasn't. Thankfully I’m glad it’s been ages since we had one.”

Naseem rolled his eyes, “Why, cleaning weapons not satisfying you in life.” He provoked.

“Ok,stop it. We need to get to work,” Danielle ordered, trying to stop them before it got out of hand, “This is Adrien Black.”  Danielle pointed to the hologram in the middle of table which showed an middle aged man with gelled,slicked back hair and bronze eyes, receiving an award. He was wearing a grey 3 piece suit paired with a light blue tie and shiny leather shoes. “You’ve probably seen him recently on the news for getting the Nobel Prize for physics. In celebration of that achievement, he is holding a Ball this Saturday. Waller wants us to infiltrate this and gain some information, he is holding in the computer above the event.” 

“What’s the information ?”  Ariela asked.

“Don’t know,” The leader answered, “Waller wasn’t specific on that bit.”

“Of course, she wasn’t.” Stefon muttered.

“How are we infiltrating this event ?” Kira asked, ignoring Stefon and his short temper.

“Waller has given us designated jobs,” Danielle said, handing out 5 folders to the team, “Ariela ,Kira and I will be waitresses, Ariela and Kira will cause a distraction which will lead Stefon, who is going to be the bodyguard, to intervene. That’ll allow me to slip away and go get the information.”

“And let me guess, me and Freya are on lookout, this time.” Naseem broke in, quite annoyed.

“I need to know if anything goes wrong, that’ll alert the GCPD or any capes.” Danielle explained.

“That doesn’t explain, why I have to play the cello to do that ?” Freya commented, rereading her folder again, “ I don’t know how to do that.”

“Well you have 2 days to learn how.” Grayson countered, “ and you don’t see Naseem complaining about playing the violin. Last time I checked he didn’t know how to do that.”

“Fair point.” Freya admitted grudgingly 

“If that is everything then this  meeting is over.” 


	8. JANUARY 13TH 2018- TIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tim goes to Adrien Black's celebration, where he encounters a familiar face from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to establish that in this book; Conner and M'gann got back together when Danielle ran away, Wally returned from the speed force and broke with Artemis ,because she wanted to stay as Tigress while Wally wanted to stay retired , when Danielle was still Nightwing.   
> I'm trying to stick to the Young Justice canon as much as I can, with a few changes though

JANUARY 13TH 2018  19:15 PM

There were 3 things Tim usually did to get out of an event like this.

The first was delaying all school work so he had no choice but to do it that night.

The second was staying at a Conner’s or Bart’s house overnight.

The third was pretend to be sick.

And all of them had been rendered useless.The merciless onslaught of snow for weeks had closed school so he had no work; he couldn’t go to Conner’s or Bart’s because they were both on a mission; and he couldn’t pretend to be sick because without Danielle here, Bruce will never believe it.

So he was screwed.

Tim groaned as he undid his tie, the 5th time that night, “ I have an IQ of 142 so why can’t I do this tie.” He muttered frustrated.

“Because you’re distracted.”

Tim turned away from the mirror to see Bruce leaning against the door of his room ,all ready, “Here let me help.” He offered, walking over to Tim.

“I can do it myself.” Tim muttered,trying to do the tie again.

“Tim” Bruce urged, raising his eyebrow.

The teenager in question sighed, in response, and turned to Bruce,allowing him to help. Tim rarely liked asking for help however he knew when it was needed and having Bruce in a good mood was needed; after Danielle disappeared, Bruce tried to shut everyone  out just like Jason’s death so it befell on Tim to get him back to his old brooding self.

“I know you don’t like going to these things.” Bruce acknowledged.

“It’s alright, I’ve been going to these things since I was like 5.” Tim reassured,smiling, knowing Bruce was trying to apologise in his own way.

“There you go,” The billionaire said, finishing off Tim’s ebony tie and straightening his shirt collar, “ Clark is coming as well to report on  Adrien Black’s award and Conner just finished the mission a few hours ago so if you want..”

Tim beamed, “ Really.” 

He hadn’t seen Conner since the school holidays had ended; both of them have been extremely busy with superhero and normal life business, it seemed to have all piled up without anyone noticing. The amount of villains resurfacing lately had lead to even Wally coming back as Kid Flash.Honestly, with Conner and M’gann recent breakup, Tim felt like a shitty friend because he hasn’t been there to support the young clone lately.  “ I’ll call him now and see if he is free.”

Fortunately, Conner was which led to him and Tim standing in the corner of  Adrien Black’s giant ballroom with champagne glasses in their hand while everyone excitedly mingled around them about Mr Black’s award.

“ Sorry about dragging you to this.” Tim apologised.

“At least it allows us to catch up.” Conner said, trying reassure him but Tim’s watchful gaze could see his jaw tightened as some women ,from the other side of the room, looked over to them and giggled.

“Don’t listen to them.” Tim advised, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

“They have no right saying those things.” Conner seethed through his clenched teeth.

Glancing back at them again, Tim found himself grateful that he didn’t have super hearing so he couldn’t hear what they were saying about him or Conner. 

“Come on , let’s help Clark,” The teenager deflected, “he seems to be in a spot of trouble.”

Confused, Conner looked over to see Clark circled around a group of high class,old women swooning over him. This made Conner chuckle as he watched Clark’s obvious discomfort over the women’s advancements. “ We better save him.”

Tim followed the Clone to Clark when suddenly he collided with a person. 

“My apologies.” A female voice said, Tim recognised her as one of the waitress that had been serving the champagne. Her blonde dyed hair masked her face so Tim couldn’t get a proper look at her but her voice said much, she had a accent showing him she wasn’t from America originally. It was familiar.

Tim was about to apologise as well however before he could say anything, she hurryingly walked away.

“Are you alright ?” Conner asked concern,the mission to save Clark being forgotten.

“There was something about that waitre-”

“HE ATTACKED ME !” 

Tim’s head whipped around to see  two waitresses shouting at Mr Kennedy, a known associate of Adrien Black and his company. One of waitresses was of Korean descendent with jet black hair and brown chocolate eyes; she was angrily pointing at the man and was the one accusing him. The other waitress was the complete opposite with vibrant red hair and lush green eyes; unlike her friend she was just standing there glaring at him.

“Like hell I did !” Mr Kennedy argued, “All I asked was for some more champagne.”

“This is why women feel oppressed in society because men like you try to terrorise us into submission, well I won’t stand for it anymore  !” The Korean waitresses ranted.

This caused the hushed whispers around them to increase in volume .

“And another thing, Where are the waiters ?” The waitress said, continuing her rant, “ There are only women serving tonight which I find very sexist because that is encouraging the stereotypical role of a submissive housewife !”

“There’s a waiter right th-” Kennedy objected.

“STOP !” The waitress interrupted, “ I will not listen to your lies, Serpent.”

“What !” Kennedy exclaimed, “This woman is crazy !”

“Miss I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” A bodyguard ordered as he appeared from the gathering crowd, Tim remembered his face from the entrance, “Both of you”

“I wasn’t doing anything.” The red haired waitress sputtered.

“This just proves what I was saying,everyone here is sexist.” The other waitress stressed, “ We’ll leave; only because we don’t want to be in this misogyny environment anymore.”

The bodyguard escorted the two women outside while rolling his eyes which made Tim frown in suspicion . The way he rolled his eyes suggested he knew them in some associated...

That argument was too convenient.

“Well that escalated fast.” Conner commented, sipping on his nearly empty champagne glass.

Tim ignored him and scanned the crowd which had calmed down from the public disagreement, “ _ The waitress that bumped into me, she’s gone.” _

“ _ She could be getting more alcohol or food to serve the guests.”  _ A small voice in his head reasoned.

_ “She had a full tray of champagne when we collided which happened just before the ‘argument’”  _ Another voice in his head reasoned.

“ _ Yeah, something is definitely going on,”  _ Tim thought, “ _ and I bet it has something to do with Adrien Black.” _

“Conner,cover for me.”  Tim blurted out, still scanning the room.

“What ?” Conner asked, confused.

“I think something is going on and that argument was just a distraction.” The Boy Wonder claimed, “Trust me, okay.”

In agreement, Conner said, “Alright, I’ll give you 30 mins but any longer and I am getting Clark or Bruce.”

Tim thanked the Clone and silently hurried to the grand mahogany double doors which would lead him to the 1st floor of Mr Black’s building, just above the event. He cautiously stepped on each step so he didn’t alert anyone of his presence however it seem that was unnecessary because when he reached the final step, countless bodies ,from what seemed to be Adrien Black’s guards, appeared in front of his eyes.

He could deduce what happened easily; he was correct when thinking that the argument was a distraction.No one,not even Superman or Superboy, would be able to hear this fight over the noise from the argument and the music from the band which means someone from the band must be in on the plan as well.  

The guards were still alive thankfully, beaten up pretty badly and unconscious but still alive; the occasional slash mark, from a dagger, appeared however never near any artery so whoever did this purposely didn’t kill the guards, showing Tim they were very skilled and trained.

Quickly, Tim moved around the bodies and walked over to an ajar door ,revealing  what seemed to be Mr Black’s study. He slowly opened the door further, carefully peeking his head in to see if he could find the blonde waitress.

The only thing he could find was a laptop which was partly open but deserted.

“ _ She gon-” _

Suddenly, a strong hand forcefully grabbed his throat and pushed him against the study’s wallpapered walls. He gazed up to see a familiar set of sapphire eyes bearing down onto him and then everything clicked in his mind. 

The attacker was Danielle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't get it the two waitresses in the argument were Kira and Ariela while the bodyguard was Stefon. Things are finally starting to escalating yey!
> 
> Thank you for reading this xx


	9. JANUARY 13TH 2018-TIM II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Danielle have a long overdue talk about how she left and the reasons behind it.

JANUARY 13TH 2018 19:32 PM 

Tim almost didn’t recognise his own small,choked voice stutter his sister’s name out. It’s like everything blurred out of existence except for Dani’s face; he stared into her burning royal sapphire eyes that had brought him comfort over  the countless years.

Suddenly, Danielle dropped him onto the carpentered floor; a sudden force of oxygen went into his lungs causing an assault of painful coughing to occur as Tim’s lungs tried to cope with the amount of oxygen he was getting

“How…” Tim’s raspy voice croaked out but he couldn’t formulate any words; he still couldn’t believe that his sister, the one who had been missing for 5 years, was in front of him. There was a strong desire to hug her, just see if she was actually real and not part of his imagination.

Tim slightly stepped forward however  Danielle quickly stepped back like she was poison.

A million of thoughts and emotions were running through his head like anger,happiness and sadness all at the same time.

“ _ You’re alive” _

“ _ Why did you leave me” _

“  _ You, selfish coward !” _

However all that came out of his mouth was, “You’re hair is blonde”   

Dani half-halfheartedly laughed, “ That was the last thing I would expect you to say to me . Yes I dyed my hair, couldn’t exactly walk around looking like Danielle Grayson when I was being hunted.”

Slowly, Tim’s shock started to disappear as he looked upon his sister even more and took in her image. She had changed from her waitress outfit to a black Kevlar fitted combat suit, reminding him of Black Canary’s costume or Black Widow, from the old comics he would read; she had a utility belt and two dagger holsters strapped to her hips. In addition Tim could see a holo computer on her glove ,mimicking the one she had when she was Robin, which was mostly likely linked to Mr Black’s laptop.

It wasn’t just her appearance that had changed, her personality had changed as well like something was…

_ Broken _

“Where hell have you been for 5 years and why are you stealing Mr Black ?” Tim asked.

Danielle sighed and evaded his eyes; many would think because it was due to guilt however Tim knew she glancing up at clock behind him.

“Why do I bother asking.”Tim huffed, “You’d just avoid the questions  like all of your problems.”

“Tim,I…” Danielle glumly said, evading Tim’s eyes once again but this time her gaze was directed to the floor.

“You left us,me, without even a goodbye !” Tim wailed, tears spilling down his face like his true feelings. The shock had fully disappeared now leaving only the anger and sadness, he had been repressing for 5 long years... 

_ He was so tired...  _

“I get the Court was looking for you but you could of at least sent an occasional email or said goodbye before you ran away like a coward. It’s been 5 years Dani !”

Danielle made no response and kept looking at the ground which made Tim even angrier. Bruce would have probably given him a lecture for letting emotions cloud his judgement but he couldn’t care less, he needed to get this out of his system.

“SAY SOMETHING !” Tim cried, pushing Danielle, trying to startle, her out of her catatonic  state, “Say you didn’t care about Bruce or Alfred or Wally or Roy. Say you didn’t care about me !”

“Of course I care” Danielle softly  confessed, “ I care too much and if I stayed, the Court would have twisted that kindness and compassion for their own will. I never said goodbye because I knew if I did that, I wouldn’t be strong enough to leave.” 

Danielle opened her mouth and was about to spill more of her guts however was interrupted by a masculine voice coming from her holo computer, “ D, we’ve got a problem.”

This voice was slightly obscured from loud music and talking which could allow Tim to assume that whoever this man was, he was downstairs at the party. “ _ Probably the man playing the violin in the band.” _

Sighing, Danielle gave Tim a guilty glance before answering, “ What is it Naseem ?”

“Black’s heading up there with Clark Kent,the reporter from The Planet.” The man,now known as Naseem, explained.

“ _ Well I guess Conner told Clark.”  _ Tim thought as Danielle rolled her eyes, knowing that this wasn’t an accident.

“Ok, change of plans, everyone fallback and go back to base. I’ll give the information personally to Waller by myself.” Danielle informed.

“What !” Another male voice rang out angrily into the comms, Tim recognised him as the bodyguard who interrupted the argument downstairs.

“That’s an order, Stefon.” Danielle commanded forcefully. The only response was a slight grumble before the comms went silent, showing that the message was received.

“So you’re working for Amanda Waller then. That’s what you’ve been doing for 5 years ?” Tim bitterly inquired, resentment leaking into his voice.

“I’ve been working for her for 3 years . I spent the first 2 going between countries,” Danielle answered, “We came up with a deal; I would lead a team and do missions for her in exchange for protection.”

Tim’s soul broke once again at Danielle’s answer however he masked it with anger., “You trusted Amanda Waller over your own family, why couldn’t we have protected you instead ?” Tim pleaded. He felt betrayed that his sister didn’t trust him with her own safety; she probably would have trusted Jason, if he was still alive. He’ll always be a disappointed replacement.

“I trust you, Tim.” Danielle assured,gently placing a hand on his shoulder, ignoring Tim slight flinch, “If I didn’t: you wouldn’t have heard that conversation;I wouldn’t have said those names in front of you; and right now you would be unconscious and I would be gone.”

He knew she had a point,it made sense logical however a part of him still held the anger that had been brewing for years. He could let it go and listen to her however it was so much easier to keep the anger. It would break him too much, if he let it go.

“ _ It won’t, you’ve been through worse, let it go” _ __   
  


“Now it is your turn to trust me.” Danielle implore, moving her hand to caress his cheek, “ You can not tell Bruce I was here.”

Tim was about to object however Danielle interrupted before he could, “I know, I’m asking for a lot but if Bruce knows he’ll drag me back to Gotham and I can not stay until I know the Court is gone. It won’t be the same as last time , I’ll try to stay in contact to the best of my ability.”

He paused in thought, covering the room in silence, “ Ok, I won’t tell him.” 

At that moment, Tim let go all the resentment for his sister and truly understood her point of view. She didn’t want to leave but she did what she thought was best, protecting us even if it would make us hate her in some way.

Danielle smiled and kissed his forehead while Tim leaned into her touch, “ I’am so proud of you,Timmy.” She  breathed before letting go and checking progress of the transfer in data; she hesitated when she realised that it was done.

“Go before Clark gets here with Black.” Tim urged, fighting against his desire to stay with Dani.

Smiling for the last time, she disconnected from Black’s laptop and went over to the window to the right, “See you later,little bro.”

“I won’t stop” Tim blurted out, halting Danielle’s movement of leaving, “I will take down the Court of Owls and bring you home.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less from you.” She uttered and then jumped out of the window.

And just like Tim kept his promise.

He didn’t tell Bruce when he questioned what happened. He didn’t even tell Clark or Conner; all he said was, “By the time I got their the guards were unconscious and whoever did it was gone.”

He didn’t care if they knew he was lying because he was going to keep his promise.

And he did until the next day when he watched the news and found out Amanda Waller had been shot and killed. 

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> 1\. Vous regardez cette fenêtre depuis un moment maintenant - You're looking at this window for a while now  
> 2\. Je suis désolé Alice, ça n'arrivera plus - I'm sorry Alice, it will not happen again  
> 3\. Vous devriez aller à la maison - You should go home  
> 4\. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici - There is not much to do here  
> 5\. Non c'est bon - No it's fine


End file.
